


【黑三角/主露燕】秋天前的最后一次风暴

by zinawish



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinawish/pseuds/zinawish
Summary: 旧文存档，有露燕，有点露普，阿米和燕子是损友，还有土豆燕子





	【黑三角/主露燕】秋天前的最后一次风暴

秋天前的最后一次风暴

 

序

 

“……死亡时间大约在凌晨三到五点左右……”

 

“嘿兄弟，你不是说你没事儿的吗，怎么会吐的这么厉害？”

 

“……失血过多，致命伤在颈动脉那……”

 

“给我闭嘴，阿尔弗雷德。”

 

“……那部分肝脏呢？还是没找到吗？王呢？……”

 

“……找到一部分肾脏，队长。……”

 

“王，队长找你。”

 

“知道了，等会儿过去。”

 

“……嘿！快回到线外！这里是现场！……”

 

王春燕扶着长着青苔的石头摇摇晃晃的站起来。她满手都是湿黏黏的霉菌和苔藓。她的口腔里全是自己胃液的酸味，鼻腔里全是铁锈一般的腥臭味。风和着毒辣辣的阳光，像刀子一样撕开她的衣服，割开她的皮肤，刮开她的肉，钻进她的骨头里。她觉得自己整个人就要燃烧起来了。周围咔嚓咔嚓的响着快门声，像剪刀一样，把她的思绪剪的像那具女尸一样碎。

 

 

第一章

 

王春燕腰酸背痛的从沙发上爬起来。她似乎已经在家里睡了一天了。她看了看挂在墙上的hello kitty钟表。她觉得自己还是在下午夕阳半斜的时候。这是她从伊万房间里不知道哪一部的日本动画片的声响推断出来的。她记得她是在昨天凌晨才回来的，那个时候正是伊万出去工作的时间。伊万是一只昼伏夜出的猫头鹰。

 

电视开着。她边看着电视边脱掉身上的警服。电视上不停的在滚动播报昨天晚上的杀人案，加上耸人听闻的标题。

 

“这已经是这个月的第四起了！”记者这样说道。现在电视上的画面是一片血红色马赛克。她还看到了自己，虽然只是闪过的模糊不清的一小点。她那时正在呕吐。

 

她知道马赛克后面的是什么。一具勉强看的出人形内脏被挑空并且被切碎的女性尸体。王春燕之所以吐的那么厉害正是因为她找到了那具尸体的一个乳房。血淋淋的都烂成一堆。她现在想起来仍然心有余悸。

 

她几乎是光溜溜的窝在沙发上查看着自己的手机。她就穿着个内裤。她来着月事。她在衣服上面闻到了她因为月事而比平时浓厚的体味。她心烦意乱的把脱下来的衣服踹到地上。她不在乎门里面的伊万。伊万对她没有性欲。伊万不喜欢女人，比起女人他更喜欢海洛因。他在她面前的表现有时候让她觉得他只是个屁也不懂的小娃娃。根本无足挂齿。

 

伊万是王春燕现在的房东。王春燕要住在伊万的家里是因为她被原来的房东赶出来了。她被赶出来的原因是她的堂弟几乎把这栋小楼给毁了。她认识伊万是通过冬妮娅的介绍。冬妮娅希望伊万能够有个人陪着他看着他。

 

她原来住在唐人街，窗户下面就是个市场，稍微远眺一下就能看到河对面的贫民窟，屋里经常漏水停电，在下午三点半以后就会有阳光照射进来，空气里经常弥漫着河水那种潮湿的馊味。但她更喜欢住在那里。因为那里至少能让她睡好觉。她习惯了在嘈杂的环境中入睡，那些嘈杂声能让她感到些许人气，这让她感到安全。伊万这里太安静了，安静的让人窒息。虽然房子起码大小是原来的五倍，但是这里死气沉沉，阳光都被黑色天鹅绒包裹着，仿佛是一个独立的静止的空间。王春燕经常会在这个地方丧失时间观念。比如上一次难得的休假。王春燕一直以为自己只是过了一天。但她其实已经休息了有一个周末了。

 

王春燕在桌子上发现了一罐啤酒。没有冰冻过的蓝带。她估计是阿尔弗雷德把她送回这里的时候在路上顺手买的。她知道阿尔弗雷德的脾气。他这个人一定会在她手机里留下些什么。果不其然，她从信息草稿箱里发现了阿尔弗雷德留下的话：

 

粗眉毛让你休息一天 剩下的啤酒在冰箱 你身边最棒的英雄 留

 

王春燕咯咯的笑了。她给阿尔弗雷德播了个电话，用肩膀夹着手机拉开了易拉罐。

 

“哟！春燕王！”阿尔弗雷德那边传来哗啦哗啦的声响，“英雄我刚想打电话给你呢，那个粗眉毛让你赶紧回去，不然就炒了你，不过你现在回来也没什么用啦，我们正准备去抓人。”

 

“抓人？”王春燕满头雾水，“难道你们有什么线索了？”

 

伊万这时候走了出来。他今天穿了一件皮草和一件绑着柳丁皮带的黑色牛仔裤，蹬着一双马靴，围着一条一年四季都不脱下来的白色围巾。春燕几乎是惊悚的看着他的这身装扮。

 

“当然啦，”阿尔弗雷德在电话那头匆匆忙忙地说，“粗眉毛叫你等一下在警局里接应我们，我们得走啦，待会儿见。”

 

王春燕挂了电话。伊万走到她旁边坐了下来。伊万有着一双怪异突兀但漂亮的紫色眼睛和一头银白色的头发。此时此刻，王春燕被这双紫色的眼睛从头到脚打量了个遍，他的目光在王春燕胸部上停留了片刻，虽然王春燕那里没什么脂肪。

 

“现在别出去，”王春燕枕着沙发扶手毫无顾忌的把两条腿都搭在伊万大腿上，“现在阿尔弗雷德他们在抓人，你去不成了。”

 

“他去抓人关我什么事情呢？”伊万抓起地上的外套铺在春燕身上。王春燕从那外套身上又闻到了那阵让她厌恶的味道。她把外套重新扔回地上。伊万脱下身上的皮草盖到王春燕身上。

 

“你又不是不知道我们抓人的脾气。”王春燕往沙发垫里缩了缩，“横冲直撞啊，根本就不会管你们这些路人。”

 

“可是，”伊万说，“老板说，如果我不去的话，那我就没有工作了，今天可有个大客户呢。”

 

伊万又用上了那股软绵绵的口气，王春燕一直对这种口气无可奈何。她把准备说出口的话给吞了下去。

 

“你就不会做些别的事情吗？”王春燕说，她把伊万的皮草从身上拿下随手扔到桌上盖住了她的啤酒，“你有那么多钱，干嘛要跟着海德薇莉搔首弄姿。”

 

“我不知道我要做些什么，”伊万说，“我也没有搔首弄姿，我就是倒酒。”

 

王春燕变得烦躁起来。但伊万脸上的表情让她无法发作。那是一种可爱无辜的表情。和他的声音一样，春燕对此都没有丝毫的抵抗力。

 

“不管怎么说，你都不能出去，他们能撞死你。”王春燕说。

 

伊万在歪着头咬着唇在思考着什么。王春燕看到伊万围巾下面裸露出来的苍白的像纸一样的皮肤。她舔了舔唇角，她觉得自己喉咙有些发干。

 

“我还是得去一趟。”伊万固执的说，“我需要这份工作呐，不然我可就没钱花了。”

 

王春燕这下子真的火了。她爬起来一屁股坐在伊万的腿上揪着他的围巾。

 

“你他妈敢去？你他妈敢去？”王春燕冲着伊万冷笑，“你他妈敢去我就立刻强奸你，我可不管我下面流不流血。”

 

伊万歪着头笑眯眯的望着王春燕。他用手指蹭了蹭春燕的脸颊。

 

“这个玩笑烂透了。”他把王春燕从自己大腿上抱到沙发上，用着一种小孩子一样的口气说，“我也一点也不在乎，女人怎么可能强奸男人呢？”

 

他拿着一瓶伏特加走出了大门。

 

 

 

第二章

 

王春燕有点气急败坏。伊万完全就不吃她的这一套。而她无能为力。她只能折腾自己的警服来泄愤。伊万家没有热水。这点让她的心情简直就是火上浇油。当她看到阿尔弗雷德把谁给抓来的时候整个人简直就快要爆炸了。

 

“晚上好，家姐。”王嘉龙吊儿郎当的伸着脚。她呆愣了一秒钟后直接揪着阿尔弗雷德的领子把他扔出了审讯室。

 

“嘿！嘿！轻点儿你这个暴力妞！”阿尔弗雷德扶着桌子捂着膝盖嗷嗷大叫。王春燕往他的膝盖上又踹了一脚。

 

“他是我弟弟，你抓他干什么。”王春燕点着了那支刚从烟盒里咬出的烟。

 

“哦，他啊，”阿尔弗雷德从桌子上爬回来，“他就是那个嫌疑人啊。”

 

“放屁！”王春燕更生气了，她看见有着粗眉毛的亚瑟和有着大背头的路德维希一前一后的进了审讯室，“他怎么可能会是那杀千刀的杀人犯！”

 

“就算他不是，”阿尔弗雷德勾着王春燕的肩膀，“他也肯定了解些什么，他认识所有被害人，而且他总是在那个时间段上出去。”

 

“被害人不都是些出卖身体的生意人吗？”王春燕抽着烟。她一直控制着不把满口烟喷到阿尔弗雷德的脸上。

 

“不是死了四个人吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“第一个和第二个是男性，剩下的才是女性。”

 

王春燕观察着审讯室里面的场景。灰暗的灯光下，王嘉龙在里面满不在乎的玩着指甲，亚瑟的表情有些痛心疾首，路德维希依旧是满脸的在王春燕心里和装逼没什么两样的的严肃认真。她看不下去了。她把烟摁在门外的垃圾桶推开门进入了审讯室里。

 

“我们无法从他口里问出些什么，王。”路德维希摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴。路德维希是个来自智利的快到中年的警察。但是他的身体并没有什么赘肉。

 

王嘉龙看见她后扬了扬眉。

 

“我来试试吧。”王春燕说，她拉了把椅子坐到王嘉龙的旁边。路德维希和亚瑟都离开了。亚瑟在离开前拍了拍春燕的肩膀。

 

“他们不知道我是你弟弟吗？”王嘉龙用粤语说，王春燕恨不得给他一个爆栗。

 

“知道你个头。”王春燕没好气，“快告诉我，你干嘛到了这里。”

 

“我怎么知道，”王嘉龙泄气一样的把自己埋进了椅子里，“好像是因为最近的杀人案吧，这个关我屁事啊。”

 

“别口水多过茶的，告诉我，那些死掉的人和你有什么关系。”王春燕说。她看到路德维希和亚瑟还有阿尔弗雷德这个混蛋透着那扇雾蒙蒙的玻璃都在看着他们。尤其是阿尔弗雷德。她真想抓起那个惨淡灰白的日光灯冲他扔过去。

 

“生意伙伴。”王嘉龙慢悠悠的说。

 

王春燕差点跳起来：“什么？！你居然嫖妓？还男女通吃？”

 

“不是啦，”王嘉龙给自己辩解道，“他们就是从我手里买东西而已。”

 

“什么东西？”王春燕开始抽第二支烟。

 

“炒面和炒饭。”王嘉龙说。

 

王春燕挑了挑眉。她一点也不相信王嘉龙的话。她和他从小就长在一起，她对他熟悉到他心里的小算盘她能猜到个八九不离十。

 

“真的。”王嘉龙诚恳的说。

 

“那就说说你为什么要把我房子给毁了的事情吧。”王春燕把烟喷在王嘉龙头上。王嘉龙的表情明显扭曲了。

 

“不说？”王春燕把本子拿过来开始在上面装模作样的准备写审讯记录，“不说，我就告诉六叔公你最近一连嫖了四个人，然后他们都死了，一次挂一个。”

 

王嘉龙把嘴抿的死死的。他的嘴唇毫无血色。

 

“我不会帮你在路德维希面前求情的，你自求多福去吧，反正你又不是不认识我们这里关的那些货色。”王春燕在本子上乱画了一只熊猫。

 

“好吧，”王嘉龙无可奈何，“我说。”

 

王春燕停下画熊猫，指了指玻璃外，“说给我没用，看见那个粗眉和大背头没有？得乖乖说给他们听。”

 

 

第三章

 

“他说了些什么？”王春燕前脚刚踏出审讯室的门半步，路德维希的问题便紧随其后。

 

“你可以自己去问他，先生，他现在什么都会说的。”王春燕给路德维希敬了个礼。

 

“好的，”路德维希说，“等一下结束后把我本子上的熊猫擦干净。”

 

王春燕一动不动，脸一阵青一阵白。她没想到她画了路德维希的本子。她这会儿就如同本田菊说的那样，以下犯了上。她已经是第二次以下犯了上。之前的一次，是当着大家伙的面冲着路德维希喊他就是一个恋童癖，而且喜欢的是小男孩。虽然路德维希当时并没有怎么责怪她，但是从日后派给她的任务来看，路德维希把它放在心上了。

 

阿尔弗雷德在一旁幸灾乐祸的嘲笑王春燕。王春燕毫不犹豫的狠狠的踩了他一大脚。

 

“他没有理由去杀他们！”王春燕生气的揪着阿尔弗雷德的领子瞪着阿尔弗雷德因为心疼靴子和疼痛导致的奇怪表情的脸，“你这个混蛋！我的房租还想叫他付的！现在都他妈泡汤了！把我的房租还给我！”

 

“什么房租？”阿尔弗雷德掰开王春燕揪着他衣领的手，“你不是和那个阴郁，又自以为是的那个大鼻子同居吗？”

 

“那是要钱的，你这个傻子，他好像对我一点兴趣也没有。”王春燕有些丧气，“我现在一点钱都没有了。”

 

“真可怜，英雄的好兄弟，”阿尔弗雷德同情道，“你是怎么花的？”

 

“我上次嘴贱呗，做任务的时候路德维希不给我报销。”王春燕坐到阿尔弗雷德的位置上翻看关于案子的资料。她把桌面上汉堡和可乐的残骸扔进了垃圾桶里。她看到上次那具尸体的女人的资料，那只是一个喜欢穿红色裙子的金发妓女，没有家庭，没有父母，孤身一人，死因是因为利器切割大量失血。桌上还有几份所谓嫌疑人的资料。王春燕在上面看到了王嘉龙的正脸照片。他在上面一脸的不屑。资料说他叫贺瑞斯·王，曾经做过外科医生，有着精湛的刀工，现为无业游民。阿尔弗雷德在上面用黑色马克笔画了个叉。

 

“操！”王春燕尖声骂道。

 

“我们抓了的可不只有他！”阿尔弗雷德赶紧说。

 

王嘉龙被本田菊从审讯室里面押了出来。王春燕看着王嘉龙挣脱开本田菊的手揉乱了自己的头发。王嘉龙没有看王春燕。路德维希在审讯室里面整理自己的审讯记录。亚瑟开门走了出来把王春燕叫了过去。

 

“这个贺瑞斯是不是你兄弟？”亚瑟咳嗽了一下。

 

“是的，先生。”王春燕说。她在考虑要不要拉下面子向路德维希求情。她内心里早就为她说的话后悔不已了。

 

“路德维希要我和你说，不要想着为他求情。”亚瑟揉着太阳穴，“他目前是最有嫌疑的一个，如果可能的话，他会被定罪，以故意杀人犯的名义交给法庭。”

 

王春燕瞪大眼睛不可置信的盯着亚瑟的粗眉毛。

 

“你们不能这样！”她说，“这到底是怎么一回事儿？没记错的话，一直都有这种类似的杀人案吧，怎么这次这么兴师动众的？”

 

“我也不清楚，王，”亚瑟说，“这几次的杀人案舆论影响很恶劣，上头也给了我们很大的压力。”

 

“然后你们就要把黑锅扔给我弟弟背着？因为死了那么几个鸡和鸭，还有上面给的破压力？”王春燕有点语无伦次，“他是我弟弟，我了解他，他不可能会做这么无聊的事情。”

 

“好好想想，王，”亚瑟揉了揉他的太阳穴，“贺瑞斯最近真的没有异常的行为吗？”

 

“我不知道，”王春燕说，“他最近唯一的反常就是借口家里有白蚁，把我赶出了家，可那是因为黑帮火拼，还有，你们居然在乎起了舆论？你们什么时候这么他妈的在乎舆论了！”

 

王春燕说的太大声了。她感到有好几道目光冲她射了过来。她像头母豹子似的瞪了回去。弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德收回了自己的目光。路德维希的眉头皱的能夹死苍蝇。

 

“冷静点，王。”路德维希对她说。

 

“我不能！我弟弟被莫名其妙的抓了！老子我他妈的好不容易让他开口！结果他还可能会死！我怎么可能冷静下来！那是我弟弟！混帐！”王春燕冲着路德维希怒吼。

 

“够了，”路德维希瞪了一眼王春燕，路德维希的眼神让王春燕觉得像给自己胃里塞了个冰块，“关于你弟弟的事情没有你插手的地方。”

 

“你们都不是东西。”王春燕愤愤的嘟囔着。

 

“关于你弟弟，”路德维希像是没听到那句话似的说，“我不能保障他最后会怎么样，但我们会尽量多搜集一些对他有利的证据。”

 

王春燕感到一阵头晕目眩，她深吸了几口气稳住脚步，她尝试着控制自己的情绪。

 

“明白了，先生。”王春燕用最平静的声音对路德维希说。

 

“希望你不要以私情为重。”路德维希对她说。

 

“是的，先生，我会努力的。”王春燕有气无力。

 

“听明白没有！”路德维希的声音严厉了许多。

 

“明白了！先生！”王春燕挺直腰板。

 

“给我回去，半个小时后开会。”路德维希说。

 

王春燕蔫蔫的回到了自己的位置上。她看着路德维希的背影离开了自己的视线。她现在脑子里乱哄哄的。她不担心王嘉龙在监狱里面的生活，她知道王嘉龙是那种适应能力极强的外星人，他会在看守所或监狱里面生龙活虎的活着。但是从路德维希和亚瑟的口吻来看，似乎路德维希打算把所有黑锅都给王嘉龙背着。毕竟他们为这个连环杀人案已经熬了三个星期了。

 

王春燕害怕极了。

 

 

 

路德维希在会上把从王嘉龙嘴里套出来的话朝他们说了一遍。王嘉龙认识他们，但路德维希把王嘉龙关进看守所原因却是因为王嘉龙贩毒。那些受害者无一例外都有吸毒行为。从王嘉龙口中得知，他们只是他生意上面的几个顾客而已，用卖身的钱来吸毒，但是他们已经欠了王嘉龙好几次的钱了。

 

王春燕完全可以想象得出来王嘉龙说到钱时候那惋惜的口气。但是现场发现的刀子上有王嘉龙的指纹。王嘉龙对此做不出任何的解释。他只是极度不耐烦的说天知道是谁把他的指纹弄上去的，他没有任何的不在场证明。他到最后甚至一声不吭。路德维希和亚瑟再也不能问出什么了。

 

王春燕记着王嘉龙的话，脑袋都大了。王嘉龙确实是最有嫌疑的一个，但是并没有目击证人或者是别的决定性证据来证明他是杀人凶手。他也没有杀人动力。

 

“他们能有什么钱，”王嘉龙是这样对路德维希说的，“他们的钱都在自己身上。”

 

路德维希在白板上的地图那里圈出了受害者生前大致的活动范围。王春燕仔细看了看，发觉阿尔弗雷德的家和伊万打工的酒吧都在范围里面。解散的时候她把正在打瞌睡的阿尔弗雷德踹醒了。阿尔弗雷德跳了起来。

 

“看看地图。”王春燕说。

 

“我早就知道啦，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们能去的地方我都去了，什么都没有，他们共同点就是死的时候穿红色衣服，吸毒，没有朋友和家人，也没有老板。然后之前的那些，无论怎样，他们都吸毒。”

 

“他们的收入不是都有一部分……”王春燕疑惑的问。

 

“那些只是所谓的保护费而已，”阿尔弗雷德从王春燕口袋里拿了打火机，“什么都不是。”

 

 

 

阿尔弗雷德看来是困懵了。他差点撞到了门框上。用他的话来说，因为这个该死的杀人案，他足足有两天两夜没睡觉，一直奋战在战斗第一线，找出了王嘉龙，是个值得敬仰的英雄。

 

“英雄个鬼，你是个他妈的狗熊。”王春燕气呼呼的。她依然很在意王嘉龙被抓的事情。她的肩膀现在被阿尔弗雷德的胳膊搭着。阿尔弗雷德有种把整个人都要朝王春燕砸下来的趋势。

 

“我们今天去酒吧喝两杯吧！”阿尔弗雷德突然说道。

 

 

第四章

 

阿尔弗雷德不由分说的就把王春燕拉去喝酒。他们骑着摩托横冲直撞的在伊万打工的酒吧门口停了下来。王春燕抚着胸口从阿尔弗雷德的哈雷上面爬了下来。

 

“为什么来这儿？”王春燕打量着闪的七零八落的霓虹灯，“你不是不喜欢那个俄罗斯人吗？”

 

“这儿离英雄的小窝够近。”阿尔弗雷德说。

 

王春燕没有理他，直接推门就进了去。王春燕透过昏黄的灯光远远就看到了伊万的身影。他现在穿着制服，脖子上围着个伯爵领，正在吧台那里写单子。王春燕拖着阿尔弗雷德找了一个能看到地下摇滚乐队表演的角落把自己缩在那里。王春燕现在不想看到伊万。她想起她下午说的话，她感觉自己的脸皮在发烫。但是阿尔弗雷德才不会在意王春燕究竟在想着些什么。

 

“嘿！大鼻子！”阿尔弗雷德冲着伊万那边吼了一声。酒吧里的所有人包括乐队刹那间全都鸦雀无声。王春燕羞愧的恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

 

“很高兴看见你啊，你这个蠢胖子。”伊万说。酒吧这时候又开始喧嚣起来了。王春燕看着伊凡走了过来。他的影子打在王春燕的身上。

 

“哎呀，”伊万学着王春燕平时惊讶的口气，“燕子，你怎么会在这里？”

 

“闭嘴，”王春燕捂着自己的脸，“快给我来杯威士忌，我现在烦的只想杀人。”

 

“你不能喝酒了，燕子，”伊万说，“你下午才喝了蓝带。”

 

“来这里我不喝酒我干什么？”王春燕有些不耐烦，“难道我喝白开水？”

 

“我可以给你拿杯牛奶，你看起来很烦躁。”伊万自顾自的在单子上面写着，没有理会阿尔弗雷德在旁边的不满。

 

“在酒吧里喝牛奶！”阿尔弗雷德听到后哈哈大笑。

 

“不喝，酒吧里有个屁的牛奶。”王春燕闷闷的说。

 

“吧台后面有的是牛奶，燕子，我可以拿给你。”伊万说。王春燕觉得伊凡的口气现在就像在安抚一个小娃娃。她无奈透了。她懒得为自己喝酒的权利做斗争了。王春燕知道伊万是个很固执的人。他极少让步。之前王春燕非常不愿意伊万叫她燕子。她希望伊万能够叫她春燕，或者王，但是伊万从来没有改口过。

 

“好啦……一杯牛奶！”伊万在单子上写着什么，“喂，胖子，你要喝的是什么？朗姆？金酒？”

 

“波本。”阿尔弗雷德说。

 

“我们这里现在没有哦。”伊万的口气听上去很愉悦。

 

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德看上去很恼火。

 

“明天才有呢，你今天就凑合一下，点杯朗姆吧。”伊万写着单子。

 

“操！我不明白为什么海德薇莉没有炒了你！”阿尔弗雷德瞪着伊万。

 

“因为我不是对每位客人都是这样啊。”伊万把单子撕下来放在桌子上。王春燕拿起单子看了一下。她勉强从伊万那种弯弯绕绕的字体中辨认出伊万在上面写了朗姆和威士忌。

 

“你不是没让我点威士忌吗？”王春燕问伊万。

 

可是伊万早就不知道去哪儿了。

 

 

 

王春燕这次喝酒喝的很不开心。因为伊万不仅端了杯威士忌，还真的端了杯打了泡并准备了吸管的温牛奶。只不过，牛奶是给王春燕的，而威士忌是给他自己的。

 

“你已经两个月没有交房租了，燕子。”伊万说着，坐在王春燕的旁边，自己喝了那杯威士忌。

 

“我讨厌你，”王春燕啜着牛奶，“我今天不回去了，我要住在阿尔弗雷德家。”

 

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德差点跳起来。

 

“真可惜，家里又要冷清一下了。”伊万轻描淡写地说。

 

“我可能得有一段时间不回去，我弟弟被人诬赖了，我得把他弄出来。”王春燕说。

 

“我不明白你弟弟被诬陷和住在英雄的小窝当中有什么必然联系。”阿尔弗雷德把自己瘫在靠垫上。

 

“我来月经了，我必须得洗热水。”王春燕又喝了一口牛奶。

 

“我不喜欢你弟弟，”伊万说，“他太傲慢了。”

 

“我弟弟和你的娜塔莉亚比起来，简直就是个天使。”王春燕说。

 

“娜塔莉亚是个好姑娘呢，燕子。”伊万笑着说。

 

“哦你原来喜欢她，”王春燕说，“那快答应她的求婚吧。”

 

“不，燕子，我永远都不会答应她的求婚，”伊万说，“我可不想我的后代是个畸形儿，并且，燕子，你知道的，我只喜欢男人。”

 

王春燕没有回话。她只是低着头用吸管搅拌着牛奶上的泡沫。

 

“啊，有人叫我了，燕子，”伊万站起身，拿出笔在单子上画了两笔，“要早点回家哦，我喜欢你在家。”

 

 

第五章

 

“狗屎，”阿尔弗雷德冲着伊万的背影唾了一口，“我不明白你怎么就会喜欢上这种人。”

 

“他有时很性感，不是吗？”王春燕用一种做梦一样的声音说道。

 

阿尔弗雷德被呛到了。他光咳嗽去了。王春燕把吸管抛弃在一旁。喝光了杯子里剩下的牛奶。

 

“这他妈……你说什么？性感？”阿尔弗雷德吃力的迸出一句话。

 

王春燕舔了下唇边的牛奶。学着阿尔弗雷德平时的样子耸了耸肩膀。

 

“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德咧嘴一乐，“好吧，性感，虽然英雄我一丁点也没看出来。”

 

“可我是个女人，不在他的考虑范围之内。”王春燕看着远处的乐队。现在那个吉他手正在炫耀他的技巧。王春燕看的不是很懂。只知道那个吉他手的手指特别灵活，看得她眼花缭乱。

 

“你如果只是想上床，那有一大堆人供你选择。”阿尔弗雷德说，“例如，弗朗西斯，他是出了名的滥交。”

 

“还有你，英雄。”王春燕说，“我知道你一定很乐意。”

 

“不，没有我，”阿尔弗雷德思考了一下，脸上露出了痛苦又为难的神色，“说真的，除非吃药，否则英雄没法对自己的好兄弟下手。”

 

王春燕笑起来了。她知道阿尔弗雷德肯定想起了他们之间那糟糕的尝试。那时为了脱离处子之身，他们两个一起去开房。结果裤子脱是脱了，生殖器也看完了，可是在接吻的阶段，他们却不自在了起来。

 

“我觉得，我们不应该发生那种关系。”阿尔弗雷德说。

 

“我同意，”王春燕说，“我无法想象我的初吻居然就这么给了你那油汪汪的大嘴。”

 

最后他们穿好衣服就离开了。

 

“这就是我想到你家住的原因。”王春燕说，“我和你之间肯定什么都不会发生。”

 

“你可以住在路德维希家的。”阿尔弗雷德挠挠头发。王春燕的表情一下子阴冷了起来。

 

“住在他的家，看着他的脸，我一天起码得磕掉半瓶药。”王春燕说。

 

“别，这种药吃多了会死。”阿尔弗雷德赶紧说，“我刚才只是开玩笑的。”

 

 

 

因为王春燕执意要赖在阿尔弗雷德的家里，所以账理所当然的算在了她的头上。王春燕之所以要赖在阿尔弗雷德的家，是因为她上次在那里住的时候带的东西还留在那里。她留在那里的东西差点成了阿尔弗雷德把妹时的障碍。

 

王春燕觉得伊万一定在牛奶里面加了一些什么东西。她怀疑这就是她平时因为抑郁症而吃的那个阿米替林。她坐在哈雷上抱着阿尔弗雷德的腰不停的在打瞌睡。她甚至还差点被风刮下了摩托车。幸亏阿尔弗雷德身手敏捷的把她扯了回去。她被阿尔弗雷德拎到那所谓的英雄的小窝后只是草草的洗了个澡换了片卫生巾连衣服都没穿就趴在那所谓的英雄的大床上睡着了。虽然旁边有一个睡得像死猪一样的阿尔弗雷德。因为抓到了嫌疑人，所以阿尔弗雷德暂时可以轻松一下。

 

王春燕在做梦。她梦见了今天在审问王嘉龙的场景。她在路德维希的本子上画满了熊猫。她在梦里思考着怎么把王嘉龙给折腾出去。她想到了钱。可是在梦里，路德维希视金钱如粪土。这让她感到无比的沮丧。她又梦见了那具被割烂分掉的女尸。她在梦里胡思乱想着为什么女尸的出血量如此的少。她想到了好几个关于血液少的理由。她努力的把那些理由往王嘉龙身上套着。她试图和路德维希举列那些证据。路德维希斥责她的那些证据一点逻辑也没有。随后她感觉自己正在被挤压着。路德维希和他的办公室瞬间扭曲杂揉成野兽派的画面。她喘不过气了。

 

然后，她醒了。她发觉阿尔弗雷德像个庞大的树袋熊一样，而她就像一棵可怜兮兮的小树，被阿尔弗雷德缠的紧紧的。紧接着她想起来，她忘记擦掉路德维希本子上的熊猫了。

 

随后，她接到了亚瑟的电话。亚瑟在电话那头火急火燎的告诉她，就在一个刚才，他们发现了第五次杀人案受害者的尸体。

 

 

第六章

 

“这没有逻辑，”阿尔弗雷德嘀嘀咕咕的，“一点逻辑也没有，那家伙不是每个星期天才来一次吗？现在才星期三吧。”

 

“不是一个人吧，这次的尸体这么漂亮。”王春燕懒洋洋地站在一旁。阿米替林的副作用仍然残留在她的身体里，使她感到疲惫又麻木。她和阿尔弗雷德一起远远地站在一旁看着路德维希这群人在那里忙前忙后的采集物证。

 

“英雄我也这么觉得。”阿尔弗雷德说，“也许是同伙作案，这么说来，你弟弟的嫌疑还是很大。”

 

“我弟他没有嫌疑。”王春燕咬牙切齿。

 

“你最好过去看一下，王，队长找你。”弗朗西斯走了过来。

 

“为什么？”王春燕问。

 

“怎么说呢？哥哥我也不知道该怎样告诉你。”弗朗西斯的脸上浮现了一抹同情又温柔的神色。

 

王春燕担忧的看着阿尔弗雷德。她知道一定是出了什么坏事情了。她远远的看了那个尸体一眼。那具也是女尸，比起上一具来说，这具简直完整的令人可爱。

 

那具女尸穿着粉红色的裙子，有着黑色的长发，但是已经被血糊成一条一条的了。王春燕盯着它看了好一会儿。她觉得那体型看上去真是熟悉。

 

她打了一个激灵。她觉得她体内残余的药效在那瞬间消失了。她冲过去把那个尸体翻了个身，不顾本田菊的劝阻把它的头发撩开。

 

“天呐，”她说，用衣服下摆擦了擦尸体脸上的血迹，“天呐。”

 

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德凑了过来。

 

王春燕深吸了好几口气。她瘫坐在地上。地面被太阳晒的发烫，可是她觉得她就像是坐到了冰块上。

 

“那是我妹妹，”王春燕觉得自己的声音是从天上飘下来的，“我叫她小梅，她前几天才说要过来这里看看我。”

 

她站起来吸了吸鼻子，硬生生的忍住了眼泪。

 

 

 

接下来路德维希没让王春燕去做任何事情了。王春燕一直咬着牙站在一旁，把她手腕上的熊猫手镯摘下来又戴回去。她看着本田菊咔嚓咔嚓的对着她妹妹的尸体拍着照片。她觉得这一切就像做梦一样。她感到自己的怒气就像这里的太阳一样，开始变得毒辣辣的刺激着她的大脑。她意识到自己需要吃药了。她需要好好的睡一下觉。

 

“我妹妹死了，”王春燕对阿尔弗雷德说，“我像不像个凶手。”

 

他们依旧站在一旁。他们看着尸体被装上车运走了。王春燕向阿尔弗雷德展示她衣服上和手上的血迹。阿尔弗雷德正在用看着傻瓜一样的眼神看着她。

 

“你肯定是伤心过头了，”阿尔弗雷德沉重地说道，“兄弟。”

 

“把嘴巴给我缝起来，阿尔弗雷德。”王春燕暴躁地说。她听出阿尔弗雷德口里的那股满不在乎的意味。

 

阿尔弗雷德当然可以满不在乎，因为死的是她的亲人而不是他的亲人，被关着的那个是她的亲人不是他的亲人。这个想法让王春燕变得更加的愤恨了。

 

“别这样，兄弟，冷静点儿，你这样子对案情的调查一点好处也没有。”阿尔弗雷德似乎看出了她的愤恨。

 

“闭嘴！”王春燕抱着头尖叫一声。她蹲下身子，终于抑制不住地哭了起来。

 

 

 

王春燕知道自己身上那种焦躁的抑郁症果然又要开始发作了。心理医生之前曾经警告过她不可以在情绪上再受到刺激。虽然她一直当着那个心理医生说的话是放屁。但这个心理医生并不是什么都不懂的蒙古大夫。

 

“我想摔东西。”王春燕哽咽着，自言自语道。她的手指因为紧张和烦躁整个都僵硬地蜷缩起来。她捂着胃部把头埋在膝盖里继续着她的哭泣。她感到阳光歪歪扭扭嗯爬到了她的背上正在欢快地践踏着她。她看着阿尔弗雷的靴子离开了她的视野，看着路德维希的鞋子进入了她的视野。她摇摇晃晃的满不情愿地站了起来准备挨训。但出乎她意料的是，路德维希只是让她滚到一边和好兄弟阿尔弗雷德一起工作去。

 

“血太少了，”阿尔弗雷德像是之前什么都没有发生似的说道，“按照正常情况，这种利器割伤的出血量不可能那么少。”

 

“我昨天就注意到了。”王春燕吸吸鼻子。她听到她的脑子正在嗡嗡的鸣叫着。她注意到离这儿不远的那处亮片。她跑过去看了看。那是一个双刃刀片，崭新闪亮的，一点也没有使用过。

 

“这次的凶器找到了吗？”她朝着正在整理相机里的照片的本田菊问道。

 

“要是在下没记错的话，那应该是刀片之类的东西。”本田菊平淡地说，“您应该问一下柯克兰先生，王小姐。”

 

王春燕深吸了几口气。她告诉自己，除了自己，其他人其实对死者是谁一直漠不关心。她已经闻到这帮人散发的那股酸苦的疲惫的味道。她知道他们又准备想敷衍了事了。毕竟在这个破地方，几乎每天都有人死于各种各样奇怪的方式里。她怀疑那个凶手其实是和她有仇。或者说，是和她家有仇。

 

王春燕带上手套，用镊子小心翼翼地夹起那个刀片把它放进取证袋里。她想好好研究一下这个刀片。因为她总觉得她在哪里看到过类似的款式。

 

随后，她记起来了，她在哪里看到过类似的刀片。她在冬妮娅那里看到过类似的刀片。

 

这个念头让她觉得一阵天旋地转。

 

 

 

第七章

 

她意识到她必须得拜访冬妮娅的时候，时间已经到了星期六了。这个日子里的N市和平常并没有什么不同。王春燕依住在阿尔弗雷德家。天气变得更加的闷热。这种闷热是带着浑浊的水汽的。王春燕觉得自己整个人就像是一堆噼里啪啦的闪着火星的湿木头，因妹妹的去世和弟弟的被关押所带来的焦躁被湿润的热气给裹在了她的血液里。阿尔弗雷德无可奈何地忍耐了她两三天的所谓的生理期情绪，特别是在星期五晚上。那天，弗朗西斯出了个馊主意，要王春燕穿着大红旗袍去红灯街附近装妓女去引出嫌疑人。出乎王春燕意料的是，这么荒唐又俗气的主意，路德维希居然还答应了，还不知道从哪弄了一身旗袍和头花过来。

 

“哥哥我觉得那个凶手对穿着红色衣服的女孩子似乎更感兴趣一些。”弗朗西斯当时正在给王春燕涂着血色的口红。王春燕就只能冲着他干瞪眼。

 

“这样行吗？”弗朗西斯把王春燕推到镜子面前。王春燕盯着镜子里面那个浓妆艳抹的头戴大红花的旗袍女人看了老半天。

 

“没有人会认出是我吧？”王春燕紧张地说。

 

“这个不太好说哦，”弗朗西斯说，让王春燕摆出一个妩媚的姿势，“但是哥哥我还是能够认出这美人儿是你。”

 

“放心吧好兄弟，至少英雄我绝对认不出来，”阿尔弗雷德在一旁吃吃的笑，“作为一个英雄怎么会有这样一个兄弟！”

 

“妈的！闭嘴！你们这群皮条客！”王春燕暴躁地说，再次踩了阿尔弗雷德的靴子。

 

 

 

但是王春燕还是被人认出来了。在她踩着高跟站在大街上装模作样的冲着对街小吃店里面的阿尔弗雷德他们吐着烟圈的时候，伊万拍了拍她的肩膀。

 

“燕子，你怎么会在这里？”伊万问道。

 

“我为什么不可以来这里啊？”王春燕感到窘迫。她脸上的红晕被粉底盖的严严实实的。

 

“发生什么事了？”伊万问道，“你现在这个样子就像个妓女。”

 

“他们那群皮条客，”王春燕愤愤不平，“要我穿成这样来勾引嫌疑人。”

 

“那我也成了嫌疑人了吗？”伊万把纸袋抱的更结实了一些。

 

“你袋子里装着什么？”王春燕问道。

 

“给海德薇莉带的波本酒和一些面包啊，”伊万似乎想要证明一些什么，“你看。”

 

“行了万涅奇卡，”王春燕把波本酒和面包一件一件的放回去，“带上你的东西赶紧滚，别挡着我拉客。”

 

“燕子今天真凶，”伊万故意用一种委屈的声音冲王春燕说，“我本来还想问你生日想要些什么的呢。”

 

王春燕叹口气，抬起头拍拍伊万的脸，她看见本田菊正准备冲过来，“乖，万涅奇卡，等我忙完再说，现在先滚回海德薇莉的酒吧里。”

 

“你这样真的没事吗？”伊万问道。

 

“滚。”王春燕把伊万推到一旁。随后她在街上又站了两个小时，但只抓了一个真的嫖客。王春燕恨不得把阿尔弗雷德脸上那种抑制不住的灿烂笑容给撕下来。

 

 

 

“冬妮娅算是我的朋友，”王春燕咬着吐司沮丧的对阿尔弗雷德说，“可是我现在要去审问她。”

 

“那英雄我去吧，”阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠把报纸放下。“英雄我那么陌生又英俊，一定可以把她的话给套出来。”

 

王春燕把草莓果酱抹在吐司上。听着电视上关于最后一场台风的新闻。她想起了她妹妹的尸检结果。死因还是颈动脉被利器切割大量出血而导致的死亡。尸检结果出来后的一个小时，王嘉龙的哥哥王春燕的表弟王嘉濠提着一箱子现金就冲进了路德维希的办公室。

 

“叔公说，”半个小时后，王嘉濠出来了，他对王春燕说，“要是这次敢把黑锅扔给我们这里的人背着，那就等着他掀起满城风雨吧。被抓了人又死了人的，叔公这次真的气炸肺了，他很少有这么不理智的时候。”

 

“路德维希怎么说？”王春燕关心的是这个。

 

“没答应，看样子他想和叔公作对。”王嘉濠叹口气，“这家伙真是我们的克星，连钱都不管用。”

 

“当然啦，”王春燕故意拉着嗓子说，她就是想让路德维希听到，“他有个这样的儿子，他自己还能好到哪里去，你说是不是啊。”

 

王春燕无精打采的把面包吞了下肚然后起身换掉身上的睡裙。她在考虑着除了枪要不要拿个匕首。在途中，她走错了路，绕到了离酒吧不远的桥上。桥下面的河水已经被污染成黄绿色，散发着一股让人觉得窒息的酸腐味。她差点就朝伊万工作的酒吧里走去了。

 

等她来到冬妮娅的武器店时，时间就要变成中午了。她满头热汗的推开武器店的大门。那种类似伊万家的阴凉让她满足的打了个颤。

 

“咦？”冬妮娅从柜台后面挺着她优于常人的大胸部站了起来，“你怎么来这儿了？是我弟弟不好相处吗？”

 

“不，你弟弟很好相处，”王春燕懒得和她接着废话下去，她直接把取证袋里掏了出来，“啊对了，你这里有这种刀片卖吗？”

 

冬妮娅仔细看了看取证袋，“我们家不卖这种刀片，但我们家会使用这种刀片，但我觉得它没有那种瑞士造的好用。”

 

王春燕没有说话。她用余光看到了伊万的妹妹娜塔莉亚。娜塔莉亚穿着一身可以与伊万相媲美的厚重的小洋裙，倚在门帘那儿，她的一双漂亮的带着冷冰冰的猜疑的蓝眼睛正在不停的扫视着王春燕。

 

“怎么了呢？”冬妮娅疑惑的问道。王春燕还是没有回答她。她想到了一些什么。但她还没有理顺她的念头时，娜塔莉亚突然拿着小刀冲了过来。王春燕赶紧扑在地上打了个滚，躲开了娜塔莉亚的小刀。

 

 

 

“谢谢你啊，”王春燕吃力的用随手拿的一把M16抵着娜塔莉亚的手臂，“我终于想到了是谁想给我们家背黑锅了。”

 

“我本来也没想着瞒着你们，蠢货。”娜塔莉亚把王春燕逼的更紧了一些。王春燕觉得自己背后的骨头被货架硌的生疼。但她现在没空管这个。

 

冬妮娅的尖叫已经哑了声。娜塔莉亚的刀尖离王春燕的眼睛就剩下这么一厘米了。王春燕赶紧往娜塔莉亚的肚子上狠狠踹了一脚把娜塔莉亚给踹了开去。她不敢在武器店里开枪。她怕会引起连环爆炸。娜塔莉亚比起她有着体格和力量上的优势。

 

“你们在干什么！”冬妮娅看上去十分恐慌，“娜塔莎她究竟干了些什么！”

 

王春燕用M16的枪身挡住了娜塔莉亚新一轮的攻击。她看的出来娜塔莉亚现在非常想杀了她。娜塔莉亚是个精神病人。她想起伊万曾经这么和她介绍道。娜塔莉亚的小刀差点就在她脖子上划开一个口子，她心惊肉跳。

 

就在她准备用M16砸了娜塔莉亚的时候，阿尔弗雷德突然冲进来，把娜塔莉亚压在地上给上了手铐。

 

王春燕松了一口气，一屁股就坐在了地上。

 

 

 

“英雄，你们怎么来了？”王春燕喘够了便冲着阿尔弗雷德问了这么一句。亚瑟和弗朗西斯一起把娜塔莉亚押进警车里。期间娜塔莉亚一直用一种吃人的目光瞪着王春燕。王春燕也用一种恶狠狠的眼神来回应她的目光。

 

“你终于承认我是英雄了！”阿尔弗雷德眉飞色舞，“英雄我早知道你肯定搞不定，所以就让粗眉毛和花花公子一起跟着英雄过来了。”

 

“小子！你说谁是粗眉毛！”亚瑟在店门外怒吼一声。

 

“我欠你一个人情，英雄，”王春燕用手在脖子那比划了下，“我差点就被娜塔莉亚给割了脖子，就像那些死了的家伙们一样。”

 

“啧啧，”阿尔弗雷德咂着嘴把王春燕从地上拉了起来，“这么说来，你弟弟是被嫁祸的。”

 

“我不知道她的杀人动机，”王春燕说，“我也不明白她为什么要把黑锅扔给我家人，难道是因为我和她都喜欢上了同一个人？”

 

“真是个勉强的推断。”阿尔弗雷德评论道，耸了耸肩。

 

 

第八章

 

审问犯人这种事还是让路德维希亲自操刀。王春燕硬是挤到里面去旁听。无论路德维希怎么瞪她，亚瑟怎么赶她，她依旧屹立在审讯室角落里当雕像。她知道路德维希不会真的拉下脸去把她赶走。她现在内心里充满着恼怒。路德维希在某些时候对她很宽容，但某些时候对她简直就是不可理喻。

 

“也许他们是看我们势力日渐起色，所以想来分些羹，削弱打击一下吧。”王春燕想起那天王嘉濠和她说的话。她用鼻子几乎不出声地哼了一声。用阿尔弗雷德的话来说，这也是一个勉强的推断，但从感情来看，这个勉强的判断左右了她的心智，使她有点疑神疑鬼。

 

她继续学习着路德维希的审问技巧。路德维希问的其实并不多。他只是能散发出一种让人感到心虚和害怕的压迫感。娜塔莉亚一直盯着她看。她也盯着娜塔莉亚看。平心而论，娜塔莉亚长的真是漂亮极了。王春燕觉得要是自己是个男人，并且娜塔莉亚的性格没有这么冷漠的话，说不定会考虑选择娜塔莉亚。

 

“星期天那天晚上你去了哪里。”路德维希说。

 

“得了吧，先生，”娜塔莉亚轻轻踢着桌子，把目光从王春燕那儿移开，“你只要记得所有的杀人案都是我干的就行了。”

 

“包括星期天。”

 

“我干的。”

 

“9月14号。”

 

“我干的。”

 

“9月7号。”

 

“行了，都是我干的，我只是想杀几个人玩一玩。”

 

“那关于刀子上的指纹。”

 

“他不是搞毒品提纯的吗？找到他带过的橡胶手套就可以了。”

 

王春燕觉得有些没劲。她没有想到娜塔莉亚今天如此爽快，连一点沉默都没有。太正常了，正常过头了。她看着娜塔莉亚被本田菊和弗朗西斯一起押了出去。她也大摇大摆着跟着出去了。她装作不记得她之前在本子上画了熊猫的那回事儿。路德维希也没有提醒她。她给自己冲了一杯速溶咖啡后坐回自己座位上。她看到她妹妹的资料，她妹妹在资料上冲她笑的香甜，她觉得心脏一凛，她赶紧把这份资料塞到文件夹里，喝着咖啡看着阿尔弗雷德搞定冬妮娅的悲伤。

 

“这女人招的太快了，”阿尔弗雷德坐回自己的位置上呼口气，“兄弟你也这么觉得吧。”

 

“我相信是她杀的，”王春燕把空的一次性杯子扔进废纸娄里，“反正她有精神病，我已经看到过三次她向伊万求婚了，像她这种人做出什么都不奇怪。”

 

“只要有个鉴定，她就可以免受刑罚吗？”阿尔弗雷德做了个鬼脸，“你妹妹真的是她杀的吗？”

 

“什么？”王春燕问道。她内心里的那股不安像喷泉一样开始突突的往上冒。

 

“也许是直觉。”阿尔弗雷德敷衍着说。他看上去不愿意在这个话题上多做纠缠了。王春燕也适当的闭上了嘴巴。她回想起娜塔莉亚的态度。娜塔莉亚表现出的就像是她对监狱生活充满着向往并很开心被逮捕入狱。

 

王春燕想到了一种可能性。那种可能性让她觉得心都结冰了。

 

“什么直觉？”王春燕追问道，“你想到什么了？”

 

“反正你也想到啦。”阿尔弗雷德努着嘴抬了抬眉毛。

 

“我没有，”王春燕说，她扯着自己的手套，“我什么都没有想到。”

 

“好吧，我知道你在撒谎，”阿尔弗雷德摆好表情对着王春燕，“兄弟，我说了，你可别生气。”

 

“我能生气什么，”王春燕咧出一个苦笑，“我妹妹被杀了，而凶手现在还没能够确定下来。”

 

“你的心上人，”阿尔弗雷德没有理会她后半句话，“那个大鼻子，他真的就是个酒吧招待吗？”

 

“为什么这么说？”王春燕咽了一口唾沫，“他当然就是个酒吧招待。”

 

“这么说吧，”阿尔弗雷德难得耐心起来，“你那个心上人，他棱角太硬，不适合这份工作。”

 

王春燕没有说话，她只是盯着桌面上的陶瓷熊猫看。

 

“他有时候像个军人，至少我觉得他是。”阿尔弗雷德说。

 

“军人？”王春燕忍不住笑了，“你在开玩笑吧？你见过这么软绵绵的军人吗？”

 

“天啊兄弟，你在说什么？”阿尔弗雷德的抓了抓自己的头发，“软绵绵？他？大鼻子？我们说的是一个人吗？”

 

“难道不是吗？”王春燕摊了摊手，“喜欢看动画片，还要搂搂抱抱要亲亲什么……不，别这个表情，我们之间关系特别清白，他只是……”

 

王春燕住嘴了。她想到冬妮娅的话，还有之前一段时间，她在回伊万家的路上看到的那个棕色头发的立陶宛人。那个立陶宛人一见到她脸色就变得煞白。

 

“我明白了，英雄。”王春燕说。

 

“对不起，兄弟。”阿尔弗雷德放下扶着额头的手真挚地说，“虽然那个大鼻子很讨厌，但还不至于讨厌到要干掉他的地步。”

 

“我知道，我知道，没事的。”王春燕说。她翻开手机看了一下几个小时前就收到的短信，是伊万发过来的，伊万说他给她买了一只新的大熊猫玩偶当生日礼物。

 

 

第九章

 

王春燕买了个冰棍在路上磨磨蹭蹭地走着。街上很嘈杂。路上铺着的石砖现在已经被风雨侵蚀的缺边少角破破烂烂的了。现在的夕阳已经开始给云彩铺上一层绚丽旖旎的橙色和粉色，天空也逐渐被夜色浸润成深蓝色。她看见海水的颜色几乎变成了黑色。她把吃完的冰棍条扔进路边的垃圾桶里，朝巷子里走去。她用钥匙打开了伊万家的大门。

 

“我回来了，万涅——”王春燕的声音戛然而止，她看到沙发上坐着一个正在抽烟，左脸颊带着疤的年轻男人。那个人有着一张俊秀，但被经历雕刻出了阴毒凶狠的脸。那个人在看到她后挑了挑眉。

 

然后她听到浴室里传来一阵乒乒乓乓哗啦哗啦的声响。一个白头发红眼睛的男人系着裤腰带打开门蹦了出来。

 

“嘿，小春燕。”他讪讪地笑着，“本大爷好久没见到你了啊。”

 

王春燕觉得自己整个人都被黑暗给攥紧了。

 

 

 

“噢，噢，原来同居的家伙是你。”那个年轻男人抿着唇露出了一个轻蔑的微笑。

 

“去你妈的。”王春燕唾弃道。她把自己靠在门那，努力的不让自己滑坐在地上。她其实正在恐惧。她的内心没有恐惧。但是她的身体在恐惧。她的身体回忆起了那些疼痛。

 

“真没有礼貌，小猫咪，好好算算我们有多久没见面了？一年？还是半年？”爱因斯说道。

 

爱因斯正是这个家伙的名字。另一个家伙的名字叫基尔伯特。而爱因斯正是把王春燕从女孩变成女人并且弄出抑郁症的那个家伙。在一年多前，因为阿尔弗雷德的鲁莽行事，王春燕差点死在这个人的手下。

 

他是路德维希的儿子。这个认知让王春燕对路德维希感到更加厌恶了。

 

“我只希望永远都不要见到你，滚出去。”王春燕说。

 

“小乖，你以前可比现在可爱多了。”爱因斯把烟头按灭在玻璃茶几上。

 

王春燕没有想到什么反驳的话。她觉得她的脑细胞在见到爱因斯和基尔伯特的那瞬间就已经被恐惧和尴尬还有愤怒一起给冻结了。

 

“本大爷得走了，爱因斯。”基尔伯特迅速的把衣服穿上，“小春燕，冷静一点儿，本大爷和大鼻子啥都没做。”

 

“少来假惺惺的安慰我，基尔伯特。”王春燕瞪着基尔伯特的脸，“鬼才信你的话，你们是还没来得及做吧。”

 

“那……听上去也差不多啦。”基尔伯特笑容灿烂。

 

“恶棍！”王春燕跳起来。

 

“哟，”爱因斯吹了个口哨，“哥哥，你真是个坏家伙，把我的甜心小猫咪气的跳起来了，小猫咪，你现在感觉怎么样？”

 

“别这么叫我！”王春燕冲爱因斯扑上去。她巴不得再往爱因斯脸上抓出一道伤疤。但是伊万从浴室里冲出来抱住了她的腰。她又踢又踹的动弹不得。

 

“不，燕子，冷静点，冷静一点。”伊万劝阻道。王春燕立刻扭过身给了伊万一个巴掌。空气仿佛凝固了那么一秒。

 

“你没资格和我说这话！布拉金斯基！你也好不到哪里去！老子我的眼睛怎么就那么瞎！怎么就没看出你们是一伙的！”王春燕嚷嚷道，她拼命的掰着伊万的手，但掰不动，伊万死死的抱着她。

 

“燕子，燕子，”伊万好脾气的把头抵在她的肩膀上，“没事的，不要那么紧张，燕子。”

 

“她只是见到我太兴奋了，”爱因斯说，“我知道她正在怀念被我骑的日子，布拉金斯基。”

 

“我要杀了你！爱因斯！我要剥了你的皮！断了你的筋！把你给煮了去喂鱼！”王春燕继续嚷嚷道。爱因斯爆发出一阵刺耳的笑声。

 

“天呐天呐，”爱因斯说，“王，你真是太可爱了。”

 

“噢别这样，”基尔伯特看起来有点慌张，“本大爷和那个大鼻子真的没发生啥！真的！别哭啊！本大爷最看不得女孩子哭了……好啦好啦！本大爷和爱因斯现在就消失！别哭啊！看好了！我们消失啦！再见！”

 

王春燕咬着嘴唇眼睁睁的看着基尔伯特把爱因斯硬生生的给拉出了伊万的家。基尔伯特哐当的一声把门给关上了。

 

 

 

“燕子，”伊万说，他已经把王春燕给放开了，王春燕现在才注意到他穿着一件灰色的睡衣，依然围着他的白色围巾，他的表情看起来仍是那么无辜，“对不起，我……不知道你会这么早回来。”

 

“啊哈！”王春燕发出一声无奈又嘲讽的笑声，“当然啦！我也不想这么早回来啊，谁他妈想打扰你和基尔伯特，说不定还会加上个爱因斯的完美的鸳鸯浴啊！我傻瓜啊！不！我就是傻瓜！我居然不知道你和他们是一对的！哈哈哈哈哈！”

 

王春燕被自己蹩脚的幽默给打动了。她倒在沙发上又哭又笑，上气不接下气的。她不明白自己为什么会这么恼火，失去控制。她觉得自己除了爱因斯的原因，也有可能是因为吃醋。

 

“燕子，”伊万坐到王春燕旁边抚摸着王春燕的背部，他的口气透着一股飘渺，“有些事情不是你想的那样。”

 

王春燕没说话，她只是翻过身来盯着伊万的眼睛看。她看着那像紫水晶一样漂亮的眼睛，觉得自己的心都要化成了水，只剩下最里面的，像花岗岩一样坚硬的那部分核心。

 

“我把新熊猫放在你床上了，燕子，”伊万把王春燕抱起来，用手指抹掉她眼角的眼泪，他的手指让王春燕打了个冷颤，“你可以给它取个你们那边的名字，例如滚滚或者向日葵。”

 

王春燕坐在伊万的大腿上眯起眼睛冲着他冷笑。她的眼泪越抹越多。流到她嘴里的眼泪苦咸的像海水。

 

“我喜欢你。”王春燕说。

 

“我知道，”伊万说，用一种失焦的，迷茫的眼神看着王春燕，“我知道你喜欢我。”

 

“可你和爱因斯他们是一伙的，而你杀了我妹妹，诬赖了我弟弟，”王春燕接着说，“我觉得自己真恶心，我开始讨厌你了。”

 

“没关系的，”伊万的脸上浮现出一种温暖，甚至温暖到了一种病态的微笑，他给王春燕围上另外一头的围巾，“我喜欢你就够了，燕子，燕子，我不会让你像一年前那样跑掉的。”

 

王春燕立刻就意识到危险的来临。她甚至没有来得及咀嚼伊万最后那句话的意思。她连忙推开伊万就想从他身上跳下去。但是伊万死死的抱住她的腰不给她离开。伊万围巾缠住了她的脖子。

 

“不！”王春燕又给了伊万一个巴掌，“你这个——！”

 

王春燕的声音被卡住了，她不可置信的盯着伊万。伊万用围巾勒住了她的脖子。

 

 

第十一章

 

王春燕趴在床上，手脚都是冰凉又麻木的。她想起伊万说他喜欢的是男人。这根本就是屁话，是个谎言，王春燕想道。伊万现在正在吻着她的脖子上的勒痕。他柔软的白金色头发挠的她有点痒痒。她感到心里空落落的，好像丢了什么东西。

 

“别怕，燕子，你好像很紧张。”伊万把手伸进衣服里面解开王春燕的胸罩搭扣。他的手指依旧那么冷，就像冰棍一样。

 

“我要被一个同性恋和杀人犯给强奸了，难道我还得很开心吗？”王春燕吃力地说。她的喉咙现在还是像是被什么堵住了一样。伊万的抚摸让她的心变得更凉了。

 

“我也以为我不会和女人上床，燕子，”伊万说。他把王春燕的包子头解开，“可我喜欢你，你现在的体味让我好亢奋。”

 

“操，你原来还是个变态。”王春燕轻声骂道，她的月经还没有彻底流干，她感到自己的裤子被扯了下去。伊万的手指那么冷。冷的她觉得自己都要结冰了。

 

“我不觉得我是呢，燕子，”伊万继续用那种软糯的声音说道，“可你这次湿的好慢，都是一些血。”

 

王春燕没有回答他。伊万新买来的大熊猫现在就在她的眼前，隔着有粉红色条纹的包装袋睁着大大的黑眼圈注视着她。她隔着包装袋拉着熊猫的手掌。

 

“你要叫它什么名字呢？”伊万问。王春燕感到他正在给她体内抹着一些润滑剂。她感到她身体开始有了反应。她感到伊万的亲吻落在了她的头发上。

 

“万涅奇卡，”王春燕问，“你为什么要杀人。”

 

“如果我不那样做的话，就会变得很虚弱，”伊万说，他挺了进去，他还是冷的像块冰，“我不想死，燕子。”

 

王春燕想尖叫，但她只能硬生生的把尖叫压在喉咙里，她死死的抓着熊猫的爪子，她疼出了眼泪。她仿佛又回到了一年多前，在那片黑暗之中，她也尝到了类似的疼痛。那时候有两个人，一个是爱因斯，另一个，她那时候不知道，而她现在知道了。

 

“你他妈原来和我做过。”王春燕说。她喘着气。她内心的愤怒几乎快盖过伊万带来的那些疼痛与快感。

 

“是啊，你还吞过我的东西呢，燕子。”伊万说，王春燕感到她体内的那根东西捅的更深了，“燕子，你知道吗？爱因斯在干你的时候，我妒忌的简直要发狂。”

 

疼痛使王春燕变得抓狂起来。她用力的抓着伊万的毛茸茸的手臂，硬是用指甲在上面划出了五道伤口。

 

“不！万涅奇卡！你们都不是东西！”王春燕失控的尖叫。她的手腕被伊万用睡袍的腰带给绑住了。她的两条腿被伊万禁锢着。她在疼痛中尝到了快感，在高潮中尝到了疼痛。她闻到一阵浓烈的新鲜的血腥味，她意识到那是她的血。

 

伊万在高潮的时候咬了她的肩膀。

 

 

 

等到伊万退出来的时候，王春燕觉得自己的身体还残留着那种被撕成两半的感觉。她感到伊万的东西和自己的血一起流了出来。伊万不停的舔着她的肩膀吸吮着她的伤口。他在整个过程中依然固执的围着他的白围巾。她吸着鼻子，整个人都瘫软了，根本无法反抗这个高大的俄罗斯人。

 

“你到底有多少事情瞒着我。”王春燕说。她本来还想再问多点，可是伊万扳过她的下巴和她接吻，伊万口里的那股血腥味让她反胃。

 

“很多事情，”伊万说，他亲吻着王春燕的乳房，“对不起，燕子。”

 

“我妹妹是谁杀死的？”王春燕问，“是娜塔莉亚干的吗？”

 

“我不清楚，燕子，”伊万亲了亲王春燕的指尖，“我不知道她最近干了些什么。”

 

王春燕揉着伊万柔软的头发。她没有再接着追问下去的欲望了。她觉得她的心已经枯槁成了一堆死灰。

 

“燕子，燕子，”伊万吻着王春燕手腕上的绑痕，“我们在一起吧。我可以把你带去很漂亮的地方，在那里你再也见不到爱因斯了。燕子，我喜欢你，我爱你。”

 

王春燕笑了。她现在才想到伊万的轻微的毒瘾以及毒贩爱因斯过来这里的可能的目的。她失望透顶。

 

 

第十二章

 

王春燕被伊万强行灌下了阿米替林。她模模糊糊的想起了刚认识时候的伊万。那充满笑意的紫色眼睛看起来阳光极了。随后她在黑暗里沉沉的睡了过去。没有做梦。等到她醒来的时候伊万早就不见了踪影，周围一片寂静，在她旁边的是那个新来的大熊猫。她的肩膀上也被缠上了绷带。她摸了下两腿间。她的腿间干干净净的。要不是那种撕裂的感觉还在，她会怀疑自己只是做了个梦。

 

但她的手机铃声炸掉了这片寂静。

 

 

 

“兄弟，你真是一去不回啊，”阿尔弗雷德对气喘吁吁的王春燕说，“我差点就以为你死了。”

 

“出了什么事情了，你打了二十个电话。”王春燕说，她爬上了阿尔弗雷德的哈雷。她刚刚撬了好一阵子的门。伊万把她锁在了家里。她差点就出不去了。

 

“路德维希和亚瑟一起把那个女人又审了一遍，不知道怎么的就把你心上人给招了出来，所以我们今天来个全城搜寻。”阿尔弗雷德说，“但是你今晚上去哪儿了？怎么一直没有接电话？”

 

“我被那个大鼻子强奸了。”王春燕毫不顾忌的说道。她调整着自己的位置想使自己坐的更舒服一些。

 

“哇哦，”阿尔弗雷德学着亚瑟那抑扬顿挫的腔调，“值得祝贺，值得祝贺。”

 

“祝贺你个头，”王春燕没好气，“他妈痛死了，我只觉得自己要烂了，对了，我们应该到哪里找他。”

 

“据英雄我对他的了解啊，他八成应该去了一些什么阴暗潮湿又不见得光的地方了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“继续着他那残暴又恶心的兽行——抱歉。”

 

王春燕松开了阿尔弗雷德的外套。她听到这话后一瞬间捏紧了阿尔弗雷德的外套。她的指尖变得冰冷。她想起伊万蹭着她的时候发出的糯糯的声音。她的心里五味杂盘。

 

“其他人有消息吗？”王春燕问。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩膀。开始刮风了，那是一种潮湿，又带着温润凉意的海风。王春燕看到月亮逐渐泛出了一个白色的光圈，然后又被涂上黑墨水的蓝色的云给遮挡住了。

 

“B14区，B14区，发现嫌疑人，B14区。”阿尔弗雷德腰上的对讲机突然响起了本田菊的声音。他发动了哈雷。王春燕觉得自己飞起来了。

 

 

 

B14区离王春燕这儿并不遥远，因此他们很快就见到了一筹莫展的本田菊和路德维希。

 

“抱歉，我们跟丢了他，”本田菊说，“他突然就消失了。”

 

王春燕有些别扭的从哈雷上爬下来。她环顾了下四周的环境。这里大部分都是卖吃的，路边插着几棵蔫蔫的柳树，有好几个下水道井盖。现在已经凌晨了，周围的店铺都已经关的差不多了。

 

她注意到，她斜上方的下水道井盖是开着的。

 

“我知道他去哪儿了。”王春燕说。

 

“下水道。”路德维希说。

 

“你们谁有手电筒？”王春燕问道。

 

“你想做些什么？”路德维希皱起了眉头。

 

“对不起，长官。”王春燕没等路德维希的指令就从路德维希的口袋里掏出了手电筒和枪，钻进了下水道里。

 

 

第十三章

 

王春燕沿着生锈的扶梯爬了下去。她听见了雷声和潺潺的流水声。她打开了强力手电筒咬着它小心翼翼的踩到了地面上。她踩到了地面上软软的是什么东西。她照了下，发现是个死老鼠。

 

这个下水道破旧但是庞大，墙面是用红砖砌成的，上面抹了好几层的水泥。她完全可以理解为什么伊万会躲在这里。她现在只后悔为什么她没有像阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一样，把整个下水道地图给背下来。

 

她从口袋里拔出枪来防身。她专心的听着被潺潺流水声掩埋了的脚步声。细小的是小老鼠，厚重的是人类。她听着伊万穿着的靴子的微小的声音。她听到外面响起一声炸雷。紧接着流水开始变得急促，雨水开始渗进了下水道里。她踩过急促的流水来到了有着白炽灯光的对面。她跟着空气里仅有的马靴声朝右拐到了另一个分岔口，直走，朝左拐到了又一个分岔口那。她听不见任何的靴子的声音了。

 

“万涅奇卡，万尼亚？”她对着墙壁问了一句。空荡荡的下水道里传来的回声让她感觉更加的落寞。她不久前刚和伊万做完爱，现在又要逮捕他，她觉得这事非常讽刺。

 

回声使水流的声音变得更加轰鸣。她努力的从里面分辨着其他的声音。

 

她的嘴巴突然被捂住了。她几乎快吓疯了。阿米替林的作用让她觉得自己变得迟钝了。

 

 

 

“燕子，”伊万说，“你不是在家里吗？”

 

在白炽灯下，伊万的脸色糟糕透了。他现在这样是王春燕有史以来见过最糟糕的脸色。他的嘴唇毫无血色，和皮肤一样苍白。王春燕看着于心不忍。

 

“我撬门了。”王春燕说。她现在整个人被伊万抵在墙上。伊万对于她来说实在是显得太过于高大了。王春燕注意到伊万今天穿的是陆军迷彩裤。这是王春燕从没见过的打扮。

 

“你不该来这里，燕子。”伊万的声音听起来很疲惫。

 

“和我上去吧，万涅奇卡。”王春燕说。她看着伊万这个样子。她觉得自己空落落的心又被填满，开始疼痛了。

 

“你在说些什么呢？燕子。”伊万笑了。他伸出手抚摸着王春燕的脸颊。王春燕下意识的缩了缩。

 

“我不可能上去的啊，燕子，”伊万说，“燕子，我的国家死了，可我还活着，我没有想过我会有死掉的那一天。”

 

“这他妈是什么意思？”王春燕问。

 

“我喝人血喝了很久了，燕子。”伊万语气轻柔地说，“很久了，不然我也活不了那么久。”

 

王春燕惊恐的瞪大眼睛。吸血鬼。她意识到。

 

 

 

“不，万涅奇卡。”王春燕颤抖着说。她把自己往墙上缩了缩。她的手抓到了滑腻的青苔。

 

“没事的，就是痛那么小会儿。”伊万安抚着王春燕。他用手撩开王春燕散落下来的头发抚摸着王春燕的脖子。王春燕趁着这个空当连忙拔出枪抵住伊万的下巴。

 

“放下你的手，万涅奇卡，”王春燕威胁道，“不然我就打碎你那可怜的小脑袋。”

 

伊万笑了。他举起了两只手。王春燕依旧用枪抵着伊万的下巴。小心谨慎的钻出了伊万的影子。

 

“我不相信真的会打碎我的脑袋，燕子，”伊万轻快地说，“我了解你。”

 

“你不了解我，”王春燕说，“我会的，现在，你——”

 

王春燕的话又被卡住了。她的手腕被伊万突然狠狠抓住了弄掉了枪。枪走火了，打中了伊万的肩膀。她趁机用膝盖顶开伊万后跑开了。她知道地上正在刮着台风。雨声轰鸣。她现在正在可怜的一点关于下水道地图的记忆来寻找着她在地下的哪个街区。

 

突然，她觉得自己的腰被折断了。她看到伊万拿着一根不知道从哪里找来的水管。她被摁住头给重新按在了墙壁上，她的脸被硌的生疼。

 

“操你妈！”王春燕大骂。她抬腿试着往后踹。但是伊万的膝盖顶住了她的腿。她裤子快被磨破了。特别是膝盖那里的布料。

 

“不会很疼的，燕子。”伊万说道，他的力道松开了些。王春燕立刻挣脱了他的禁锢。她看到伊万的血在他的衣服上蔓延。他整个人看上去似乎变得有些透明了。王春燕随便选了个拐角处就钻了进去。但她立刻后悔了。她选的这个地方是个被碎石块堵塞住的死胡同。

 

“别这样，燕子，”伊万说，他解下了他的围巾，“我的血流的越多，我要喝的血就越多。”

 

王春燕看到伊万的脖子上有道狰狞恐怖的像蚯蚓一样的伤疤。蜿蜒过他的喉咙。他的脑袋看上去就像是被砍下一半，然后又缝回来一样。

 

“你这是怎么回事儿？”王春燕问道，她在拖延时间，她相信阿尔弗雷德会下来找她，“你的脖子怎么了？”

 

“在波兰的战场上，我被割喉了，燕子。”伊万说，他舔了舔他的嘴唇，那鲜红的舌头让王春燕看的一阵心惊，“我那时候也以为我要死了，可是我没有，我的脖子被缝了起来，我也活了过来，但我只能吃人血了。”

 

“你还真他妈是个军人！”王春燕哭笑不得。

 

“是呀，”伊万把围巾缠在手上，“但我几乎快忘记了那段生活了。”

 

“因为你死掉了吗？”王春燕捂着腰慢慢的移动着，她在寻找着可以突围的机会，“万涅奇卡，我不想死。”

 

“不，燕子，我是不会让你死掉的，”伊万说，“如果你死了，我可以帮你复活。”

 

“我不想当一具尸体。”王春燕捂着腰。她朝旁边楼梯冲了过去。但是伊万掐住她的脖子把她按到了地上。

 

“对不起，燕子。”伊万把水管打在了旁边。几乎把整个人都压了上去。王春燕在地上动弹不得。她绝望了。伊万看起来饿极了。

 

“你为什么要嫁祸给我的弟弟？杀了我的妹妹？”王春燕问。她终于听到了阿尔弗雷德的声音了。她听到阿尔弗雷德正在叫她的名字。

 

“为什么呢？”伊万说，他撕扯开王春燕的制服领子，开始舔着王春燕的锁骨还有脖子，“我讨厌你弟弟，他夺走了你太多时间了，而你的妹妹，应该是娜塔莉亚干的，她是个想帮忙的傻姑娘。”

 

“这不是真实的理由，万涅奇卡。”王春燕说。她的身体在发抖。她在害怕接下来的事情。

 

“你会明白的，”伊万的声音依旧是那么软软糯糯的，“只是我不能告诉你，他们也不希望我告诉你。”

 

“我的上帝！”她听到了阿尔弗雷德的声音，远远的。

 

“不！万涅奇卡！等等！”王春燕说道。可是太迟了。她感到一阵锥心的疼痛。她的脖子被咬了。她闻到那股新鲜的作呕的血腥味。她想起有人在书里写过被吸血鬼咬到会有类似高潮感觉。放屁。王春燕在脑海里嘲笑道。她的意识开始变得模糊。她感到自己仿佛在一片空白中漂浮。她感到伊万在吻着她。她听到了子弹上膛的声音。枪声。钝响。她看见伊万的紫色眼睛变得涣散而无神。她感到自己正抱着他。她流出的眼泪又辣又烫。她看到了阿尔弗雷德模模糊糊的身影。她脑子里最后的念头，是伊万终于彻底的成了一具尸体了。

 

 

尾声

 

王春燕是被海风携带的雨水给砸醒的。那些雨水哗啦一下全砸到了病房的玻璃窗上。愣是把她从那片空白中砸到了现实。她猛地坐了起来。

 

“哟，英雄的兄弟，你终于醒过来啦。”阿尔弗雷德在她旁边说。她看到了旁边的椅子上摆着伊万给她买的那只大熊猫。这是一个小小的单人病房。

 

“万涅奇卡呢？”王春燕问阿尔弗雷德，“他死了吗？”

 

“嗯……是的，”阿尔弗雷德推了下他的眼镜，“他也许是死了。”

 

“是你杀了他吗？”王春燕接着问。

 

“是的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“对不起，兄弟，为了救你，我用枪嘣了你的心上人，啊对了，你那个心上人好像早就知道自己会死掉一样，早早的就写好遗书留了一大堆好东西给你，还有他那一堆的什么勋章啊什么狗屁证书，你知道吗，这家伙居然他妈的还是个上尉。”

 

“我曾经的……心上人，他就这么死了，像做梦一样，”王春燕摇头晃脑的在空气中比划了一下，“我心里的这块真的空掉了。”

 

阿尔弗雷德扁扁嘴没有说话。窗外的雨水依旧那么凶猛。

 

王春燕冲他笑笑。阿尔弗雷德抬着眉鄙夷的看着她的笑容。

 

“好吧，”她泄气的说，“我知道我笑的比哭的还难看。”

 

“我可什么都没说，”阿尔弗雷德说，他看上去精神头也很不好，“还有，你那时候失血太多，医院的血库不够，是路德维希把他的血输给你的。”

 

“妈呀。”王春燕露出一个纠结而矛盾的表情。

 

“那个，我得走了，兄弟。”阿尔弗雷德接着说，“我要去另一个城市当英雄了。”

 

“为什么？”王春燕愣了一下。

 

“因为老爸要把英雄调离这个鬼地方了。”阿尔弗雷德说，做了个鬼脸，“抱歉，兄弟，我不能陪着你了。”

 

王春燕看着阿尔弗雷德。她伸手摸了摸他扎人的，新长出胡渣的青色的下巴。

 

“谢谢你救了我，阿尔弗雷德，”王春燕说，“你永远是我的好兄弟。”

 

阿尔弗雷德笑了，他摘下他的太阳眼镜，他的天蓝色的眼睛在闪着光。他亲了亲她的手指。

 

“你是个美人儿，兄弟，”阿尔弗雷德站起身戴好眼镜，“愿上帝保佑你。”

 

 

 

下一个来探望她的，出乎她的意料的，不是王嘉龙或者王嘉濠，而是路德维希。

 

“我为爱因斯的事情而感到抱歉。”路德维希开门见山。王春燕笑的腹部都在阵痛。她的腹部被伊万打出一大片淤青。

 

“你一年后来这里向我道歉？”王春燕说，“这会不会太迟了点？”

 

“我想娶你。”这是路德维希的第二句话。这第二句话把王春燕准备脱口而出的嘲讽堵回了肚子里。

 

“你脑子有病吧？”王春燕最后只能说。但路德维希只是揉了揉她的头发，帮她盖好被子就离开了。她望着伊万送给她的大熊猫发呆。她总觉得伊万会从那大熊猫里蹦出来。她想起伊万的声音和表情，第一次见面时他欣喜的笑容，还有他留给她的满口的血腥味。她想起来就觉得自己的心里在痛。

 

她骗了阿尔弗雷德。她的心上人还在她心里。只是被她埋起来了。

 

说到阿尔弗雷德。王春燕刚刚给阿尔弗雷德发了个短信。她在短信里提到了路德维希突如其来的求婚宣言。

 

“不不不不不！”阿尔弗雷德在短信里这么说道，“别答应那个大背头！”

 

王春燕笑了。窗外的雨不知道在什么时候停了下来。她看到了乌云被阳光驱散后清澈的蓝天。一缕明媚的白色阳光照亮了空中的尘埃。王春燕给阿尔弗雷德回复了一个吐舌头的表情符号。

 

一切都结束了。王春燕觉得，她将会有一个崭新的开始，一个明亮的，能够摆脱阴影的未来。

 

不过，这只是她的错觉。

 

END


End file.
